


life is a mess, and i need to feel safe somehow

by crazyrabiebabies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hartwin, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, basically just porn, daddy issues are only mentioned minorly, hartwin fluff, hartwin one shot, hartwin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrabiebabies/pseuds/crazyrabiebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was prepared to help his lover work out whatever issues he needed help with. He was not, however, prepared for Eggsy to call him daddy.</p>
<p>or basically just some hartwin smut with daddy kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	life is a mess, and i need to feel safe somehow

It was not a big surprise when Harry found out about Eggsy’s situation at home shortly after he had helped him out of the whole mess with the stolen car for a joyride. He had suspected that something must be wrong in the young man’s life for him to be such a trouble maker as his files would suggest with the countless petty crimes and drug bust. Harry, of course, had been there to break the news to young Eggsy when his father passed-so it would only make sense that the young man would grow up with some father related issues. And of course Harry had suspicions that his step father had assisted to the issues Eggsy already had with father figures (or the lack of) in his life. 

Harry was prepared to help his lover work out whatever issues he needed help with. He was not, however, prepared for Eggsy to call him daddy.

It happened after they both had returned from a minor assignment, neither one tired from the work so they decided to watch a movie instead of sleeping. Their focus on the movie only lasted up to the first scene before Eggsy was straddling Harry’s lap, kissing the older man desperately. Harry’s hands lowered to squeeze Eggsy’s bottom, knowing that it drove the boy crazy. Eggsy was moaning wantonly, pulling away from the kiss to bury his face in Harry’s neck, panting hotly against his neck. And then it happened.

“Oh fuck daddy,” Eggsy moaned into Harry’s neck, grinding his hips down and pushing his backside against Harry’s hands.

The older man was frozen, his hands releasing their tight hold and dropping down against the sofa. He hadn’t even chastised Eggsy for cussing. His mind was too busy trying to process through all the conflicting thoughts that were racing around in his head, trying to sort out how to react to this situation in the best way possible. And being a kingsman he really should have been able to handle something minor like this in the best way- but it seemed that this time his kingsman skills were not on his side. For once, Harry Hart handled a situation in the worst way possible.

Eggsy was suddenly very still in his lap, face still pressed into Harry’s neck while he waited anxiously for his boyfriend to react to his accidental slip up. He had managed to keep this from Harry, not wanting to freak out the older man with his odd kink, but this time he said it without even thinking first. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Harry reacted by placing his hands gently on Eggsy’s hips. Eggsy felt his heart beat loudly, hopeful that maybe this would end in his favor, but was hit with huge disappointment when Harry pushed him away. Eggsy moved to sit next to him on the sofa slowly, filled to the brink with embarrassment and shame. His cheeks were red with his embarrassment and he looked at the floor to avoid Harry’s gaze. 

Harry’s own cheeks were tinted pink from embarrassment. He was embarrassed by how much he enjoyed hearing Eggsy call him that. He felt disgusted with himself, after all he was old enough to be the boy’s father, it just seemed so terribly wrong in his mind. 

“Sorry love,” Harry said, standing from the sofa and adjusting his dishelved robe, “I’m feeling very tired all of a sudden. I guess I’m just getting old. I’ll be in bed, will you be joining me?”

Eggsy was still looking at the floor, trying to keep his tears at bay, “Nah, um ‘m not tired yet. G’night though.”

Harry quickly leaned down to press a quick kiss to the top of Eggsy’s blond head, murmuring a soft goodnight before turning and walking upstairs. As soon as Eggsy heard the door to their bedroom shut, the tears fell down his cheeks. He buried his face in his hands. Resting his elbows on his knees, “Why do ya always hafta fuck everything up Eggsy?”  
Eggsy ended up falling asleep on the sofa that night, while Harry stayed up to come to a solution to this situation. First he assessed what had happened tonight, and how it affected both him and Eggsy. Then he did a bit of research, looking through many different kinks and fetishes until he felt satisfied that it was completely normal to be aroused by Eggsy calling him daddy. He worked all night at convincing himself that it wasn’t creepy to like it when Eggsy called him that. After he had come to peace with it he started to plot a new plan, getting Eggsy to trust him. He knew that his lover would be hurt after the incident earlier this night, so he sat and thought on how to get Eggsy to forgive him. 

The next morning came around and at the first light the dripped into Harry’s room he got out of bed, going downstairs to see Eggsy. Eggsy was standing from the sofa, stretching his arms above his head, his grey sweatpants riding low on his hips. Harry kept his focus on his mission, not letting himself get distracted by his beautiful boy. He drew in a deep breath before addressing Eggsy.

“Eggsy, can we chat this morning? I want to apologize,” he said, keeping his eyes on Eggsy’s back. Eggsy sighed heavily, turning slowly to face Harry, breaking the older man’s heart with the tear tracks on his face. 

“Yeah we can talk, but I wanta apologize first. I didn’t mean ta call you that, it slipped out b’fore I could stop it.” Eggsy mumbled in a very ungentlemanly like manner. “It won’t eva happen again ‘arry I promise.”

Harry took a few steps so that he was now face to face with Eggsy, reaching a hand out to touch his boy’s cheek tenderly. Eggsy reluctantly looked up into Harry’s eyes, biting his lips hard to force the embarrassed tears back again. “Baby, I’m not mad,” Harry started, his voice even and gentle, “Please believe me when I say that I am terribly sorry for making you feel so upset over this. Leaving you last night without any explanation was one of the worst things I have ever done, and I will regret doing that for the rest of my life Eggsy. I want you to know that I am okay with this-if it’s what you want.”

Eggsy’s eyes were teary and his voice shook slightly, “So you’re not grossed out by me calling you daddy?

“Quite the opposite really,” Harry admitted, causing Eggsy to flush and give him a hopeful look, “I only left abruptly last night because I was embarrassed at how much I enjoyed it, but I have come to the realization that there’s nothing to be embarrassed about something that makes my boy happy.”

Eggsy flushed happily, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders and once again burying his face in Harry’s neck. “Fuck I was so scared that ya wouldn’t want me ‘nymore,” he confessed softly, clutching Harry’s robe tightly.

Harry rubbed at Eggsy’s back, “it’s okay baby,” he pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s head, “Daddy’s never going to leave you.”

The blond boy moaned softly, feeling arousal burn in his stomach at hearing Harry say it. He moved his face away from Harry’s neck to press their lips together gently, keeping the kiss chaste and sweet. Harry took control of the kiss by grabbing a handful of Eggsy’s hair and tugging roughly, causing his lover to moan loudly, now kissing him hungrily. “Ah fuck daddy I want you,” Eggsy moaned needily, pressing his body flush against Harry’s. 

Harry pulled away from the kiss, keeping his hand in Eggsy’s hair, “You know better than to cuss baby,” he threw all caution to the wind before adding ,”don’t make me have to punish you.”

It was risky to say that, but he had read about it last night and well if Eggsy could open up about a kink then Harry could too.

Eggsy gave him a curious look, “Whatta ya goin’ do, fucking spank me?”

And Harry could just tell by the cocky look on Eggsy’s face that he threw in the f word on purpose, to test if Harry was bluffing or not. Well, he would just have to show his boy how serious he was.

Harry pulled Eggsy with him to the sofa, sitting down and pulling Eggsy across his lap. He pulled down Eggsy’s sweats, exposing the boy’s plump bottom. He kept his voice firm when he said, “I’m going to give you 10 for cussing when I told you to stop.” He took a lighter, sweeter tone when he added, “Now if it’s too much or you don’t like it Eggsy, tell me to stop and I will okay?”

Eggsy shifted in his lap, cheeks heated with arousal, “I trust you daddy, just punish me please, I’ve been bad.”

He had to take a breath when he heard Eggsy almost begging to be punished. Harry was almost dizzy with arousal at this point, raising his hand slowly and bringing it down in a sharp slap against Eggsy bottom. Eggsy stiffened before letting out a loud moan, subconsciously sticking out his bum for more. “Oh my god-“ he gasped out when Harry brought his hand down harder, burying his burning face into the sofa, tears pricking in his eyes at the harsh stinging sensation on his back side. God it burned so badly, but it just felt so right.

After four more sharp spanks to his now red bottom, Eggsy was crying softly into the sofa, moaning and whining loudly as the tears poured down his cheeks before he could stop them. He felt so degraded and so so dirty. Eggsy was loving every second of this punishment almost as much as Harry was enjoying it. Harry was straining in his pants, loving that he had Eggsy absolutely pliant in his lap and was in complete control of his boy. 

When Harry had reached the ten spanks they agreed on, he let his hand idly rub across Eggsy’s red and stinging bottom, relishing in the soft whine that left his boy’s mouth. The blond boy was gripping onto the fabric of the sofa with white knuckles, his eyes squeezed shut and cheeks red from his tears and arousal. He was panting softly, his hips wiggling against Harry’s thigh, sighing in pleasure at the friction the small movements brought him. 

Harry noticed Eggsy squirming on his lap and decided that he had kept them both waiting long enough. He gently patted Eggsy’s hip, stopping the boy’s movements at once, and 

“Be good now baby, I’m going to give you what you want.”

Eggsy let out a little moan at that, “Please hurry daddy, ‘ve been so good ‘aven’t I? Been trying real ‘ard to be good for you.”

The older man continued to rub his hands across Eggsy’s bottom, causing the younger boy to let out a small sound of discomfort. Harry stopped, patting Eggsy’s lower back, “Come on then love, let’s get you in a bed so I can properly take care of you for being so good.”

Harry removed Eggsy from his lap, standing up and scooping his lover into his arms, carrying him princess style like he knew the boy loved. Eggsy didn’t admit it at first, but Harry caught on eventually when his boy kept falling asleep on the couch with the knowledge that Harry would always carry him upstairs. The blond put his arms around Harry’s neck, kissing at the older man’s neck while he lead them up to their bedroom, laying Eggsy on the bed gently. Eggsy immediately grabbed Harry’s collar, crushing their lips together in a heated, desperate kiss.

Harry worked quickly to strip them both, grabbing the small bottle of lube they kept in the nightstand and climbing onto the bed with Eggsy. He generously coated three of his fingers in the clear gel, making sure that he would not hurt his boy because it had been a while since they had done anything other than rushed hand jobs and heated make out sessions. So he took his time, using his pointer finger to tease around the rim of Eggsy’s hole, spreading the lube around the outside causing the boy to pant and squirm from the teasing touches. 

“C’mon now,” he whined, “’m not made of fucking glass.”

Harry slowly pushed his finger in, feeling Eggsy’s body clench against the intrusion before relaxing, allowing him to move it in and out slowly, just warming up his boy’s body. “Remember what I said about cussing baby, perhaps you need to be punished again as a reminder?”

That stopped Eggsy mid plea, “”m sorry daddy I won’t cuss again, jus no more waiting please, ‘m dying ovr here.”

He pressed a soft kiss to Eggsy’s hip, loving the way his baby shivered at the simple touch before he added a second finger alongside the first one. Eggsy moaned breathlessly, muttering out a soft fuck under his breath. Harry ignored it, not wanting to waste any more time and focused on stretching Eggsy out. Harry pushed his fingers in deeply, curling them against Eggsy’s prostate causing the boy to let out a loud shout, his hands coming down to grip Harry’s neat hair, messing it out of its immaculate style. 

“Oh my god,” Eggsy moaned out, head hitting the pillows, his cock leaking pre come, “’arry please-“

“Sh,” Harry urged him to be patient, “Patience baby, you know I’m going to take care of you darling.”

“Jus wish ya’d do it faster,” Eggsy complained, ending in a breathless moan when Harry rubbed against his prostate again. Harry smirked, stretching his fingers apart, stretching 

Eggsy’s rim further and adding a third finger. He thrust his fingers in and out teasingly slow, hitting Eggsy’s prostate systematically on every other thrust. Harry had the blond moaning wantonly, squirming on the sheets and rocking his hips down, chasing the pleasant sensation that his brought.

Once Harry felt satisfied that Eggsy’s muscles were relaxed enough for him to fuck the boy he pulled his fingers out, pouring more lubricant on his hand and stroking himself slowly. He sighed when the contact from his hand on his neglected cock brought forth burning pleasure in his stomach, having to force himself to stop before he came before fucking Eggsy. 

Slowly, he positioned himself between Eggsy spread thighs, grabbing the blond boy’s calves and pushing his legs towards his chest. He knew Eggsy was flexible and he took full advantage of that, leaving the boy fully exposed for him. Eggsy moaned when he felt Harry’s cock press against his sensitive rim, almost sobbing when Harry just rubbed teasingly instead of actually pushing in deeply like he wanted. 

Finally, after what felt like forever for Eggsy, Harry was pushing himself in slowly, the older man’s head lolling back as a moan left his parted lips. Eggsy loved watching Harry fuck him, almost as much as he enjoyed being fucked. He loved the way Harry lost his uptight and sophisticated appearance, but still kept up his air of control and self-assuredness. It drove Eggsy crazy just how sexy his lover was. 

Once Harry was pressed hip to bottom with Eggsy, he kept his eyes on the blond boy, rocking his hips in and out shallowly. Eggsy was already groaning loudly, the position that Harry was holding his legs in was driving Harry’s cock in him deeper, making each drag of it more pronounced than the last. Harry pressed their lips together softly, and Eggsy   
moaned against his lips, “Please go faster daddy. I can take it-I just need.”

“I know baby, just relax for me love,” Harry whispered soothingly, speeding up his thrust. Eggsy moaned softly, rocking his hips down, trying to get in the same rhythm Harry had but was failing due to his desperation. Harry aimed his hips so that he was now hitting Eggsy’s prostate on every other thrust. Now Eggsy was moaning loudly and wantonly, letting out sharp sobs of delirious pleasure when his prostate was stimulated, the sparks of hot pleasure driving him closer and closer to his release.

“Oh please daddy, oh god please touch me, please,” Eggsy begged, feeling so close to coming but needing Harry to bring him over the edge. Harry was nearing release himself and decided to take pity on his baby, silencing his pleas with a kiss and wrapping his hand around Eggsy’s straining cock. Eggsy let out a sob, hips canting up into Harry’s hand, his body tightening up with the stimulation. Harry moaned deeply at the feeling of Eggsy’s tight body around him, thrusting sloppily and coming with a moan of Eggsy’s name.

He kept stroking Eggsy’s cock, drawing his orgasm from the boy with a few quick strokes and a twist of his wrist. Eggsy came, shouting daddy loudly and holding onto Harry’s shoulders tightly, his body seizing up with the intensity of his long awaited orgasm. Harry, very gently, removed Eggsy’s arms and legs from where they had wrapped around him, laying the boy on the bed before getting up and walking to the bathroom. Eggsy was laying on his back when he returned with a wet cloth, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he came down from his high.

Harry gently wiped the come from Eggsy’s stomach, carefully cleaning he warm liquid from the soft brown hairs on Eggsy’s body. Eggsy let out a whine when Harry gently wiped at his sensitive rim, “Sorry love, I’ll be quick.”

He kept true to his word like a true gentleman and quickly cleaned Eggsy, putting the wet cloth in the bin with the laundry. Harry returned to the bed, pulling the blanket over both of their bodies and lying next to Eggsy on his back. Eggsy turned on his side, laying his cheek on Harry’s chest, soothed by the steady beating of his lover’s heart. “Thank you,” Eggsy mumbled softly.

Harry used his hand to play with Eggsy’s soft blond hair, running his fingers through the short strands, “for what baby?”

“For not thinking ’ma complete and total nut case,” Eggsy’s voice came out raw with emotions. His voice revealed that perhaps someone had mistreated him before due to his kink and that thought made Harry want to find whoever it was that hurt Eggsy and hurt them twice as badly.

“Baby I could never think that of you,” Harry promised, “Don’t ever think you are weird for enjoying something love. You don’t have to hide anything from me Eggsy.”

Eggsy looked up at Harry’s face, his expression sad, “I didn’t mean to hide it from ya ‘arry, I just know that it’s not exactly normal. Plus ‘ve had people in the past-but I know that ya wouldn’t treat me like they did. It’s just hard, ya know?”

Harry’s hand massaged Eggsy’s scalp, causing the boy to sigh happily and nuzzle into his chest. “I can’t even imagine how bad it must have hurt to be treated poorly like you have Eggsy. But just know that I will never hurt you like that, you have my word on that. And a gentleman-“

“Never goes back on his word,” Eggsy finished for him, leaning up and sealing the promise with a kiss. Harry smiled behind the kiss, thanking god that he had such a wonderful boy like Eggsy in his life to love and love him back and he promised himself that he would always protect his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this was my first time writing fanfic for kingsman :3 i really enjoyed the movie (and found out that this was a ship through tumblr) and i felt that this fandom needed more fics so i decided to contribute   
> some feedback on this would be much appreciated 8)   
> im planing on writing another hartwin one shot soon!


End file.
